What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Animal Farm 2
Animal Farm 2 (also known as Animal Farm 2: The New Era on-screen)'' ''is a 2001 British-American direct-to-video animated musical adventure film, serving as a sequel to DreamWorks Pictures/Halas and Batchlor’s 1954 animated film Animal Farm, and was released in April 18, 2001. Unlike the original film, the sequel's tone was set to be more family-friendly and even lighter, despite with the occasional dark take. And the new make-over of the characters, with their contemporary look. Despite received with a general negative response, from both fans and critics alike, over for it being toned-down from the darker and sinister nature from George Orwell's original novella, and the 1954 film version respectively, Animal Farm 2 had lead up into a commercial success, sailing over 70 billion copies, grossing approximately $127 million in direct-to-video sales, making it the first DreamWorks Pictures' top-selling animated sequel on video and DVD, until it was surpassed by Shrek 2: Kingdom of Far Far Away (2004). Summery Following the event after the first film, Animal Farm have settled in a new era, where Benjamin steps in as the new leader after defeating and killing the cruel and abusive pigs. However, after Benjamin encounters a little girl named Helga who is kind-spirited to animals and manage them pleasantly, he and the other animals later understands that humans are not always dangerous and cruel like Mr. Jones was, while little did they expect that two of the survived pigs, Napoleon and Squealer, rallies a heard of wild boars to declare death on Benjamin for revenge. Plot The film starts in a flashback, setting from the first film, where Boxer is taken way to an glue factory far away from Animal Farm. Benjamin and all the rest of the farm animals have thier attempt to catch up the truck to free Boxer, but unfortunately Benjamin brakes his front leg from running and tumbles down which lead the truck vanished away, leaving Benjamin and other animals behind, watching helplessly as Boxer is taken away before helping the poor injured donkey out as they return to Animal Farm. Far away from the farm, the truck narrowly dodges a turtle on the road, crossing its path, and causes to be crashed in the forest. The driver rushes off for help, not aware that he accidentally drops a key right in front of Boxer in the back of the truck, which lead Boxer to use his teeth to unlock himself out, which he succeed and gallops off for his escape. However, as desperate to return to Animal Farm, Boxer then winds up gets lost in the process, exhausted from traveling a long way back, until stumbled upon a helpless deer who is caught in the poacher's trap. Boxer narrowly frees the deer before a hunter appeared and, in fury, shoots Boxer injured on a back hoof. After Boxer hides himself from the hunter, he is founded and rescued by a sweet little girl named Helga and her father who decided, for their care, to take the horse home and raise him as their pet (revealing Boxer survived in the first film). Three years after all of the farm animals have defeated the pigs in revolution, Benjamin is known to be as the new leader of Animal Farm for its new era, while unbeknowest to them, outside from the farm, Napoleon and Squealer, who somehow survived and escaped from the attack, stealthily glares at Benjamin and scheme their way to return and take revenge before heading off. Meanwhile, Helga rides on Boxer to the closest town to get to school, while a sudden chase is going on where a baker runs after a stray dog who steals a loaf of bread from his pastry shop. Helga then stops the baker as he was about to harm the poor dog with his ax. She hands over her money to him for paying for the bread before giving it for the hungry dog. Upon the arrival at school, outside the group of mean boys teases Boxer by throwing small rocks at him until Helga stops them. Later at night, Helga feeds Boxer with good food and sings him a lullaby before heading off to sleep. The next morning, the animals of Animal Farm are having their another usual pleasant peaceful time, except Benjamin who is moping for his memories of Boxer, with his other friends, Crower (a anxious, clumsy, but silly rooster), Bovi (a kindly soft-spoken wise elder cow), and Wool (a short-tempered, yet loyal Scottish-accent sheep), attempts to light the donkey up, while then a worried mother duck alert Benjamin regarding about her missing duckling, who wandered off from Animal Farm to the Human World. TBD. Characters Cast * Rupert Everett as Benjamin * Patrick Stewart as Boxer * Harriet Owen as Helga ** Emma Watson as Helga (at age 7) ** Hynden Walch as Helga (singing voice) * Christian Bale as Helga's father * Tom Kenny as Crower * Della Reese as Bovi * Alan Young as Wool * Jeremy Irons as Napoleon * Stephen Fry as Squealer * Jim Cummings as the Baker, misc. * Malcolm McDowell as Great Boar * Alan Rickman as the Narrator * Tony Jay as Farmer Jones (deleted scenes only) Songs * Nicest Heart (Helga's Lullaby) (sung by Helga) * Animal Civilization (sung by the farm animals) * Join Me (sung by Napoleon, Squealer, the dogs and the wild boars) * TBD Benjamin's Nightmare (Deleted Scene) An infamous deleted scene depicts TBD Quotes * (Crower, Bovi and Wool gather at Benjamin and Boxer's barn, where they gazes sadly at poor sadden Benjamin lays down at Boxer's hey bed) * Bovi: 'Benjamin? Child, you okay? * (''no answer from the donkey) * '''Crower: '''Poor Benjamin. * '''Wool: '''Poor lad * '''Bovi: '''Poor child. * '''Crower: '''He’s properly... sick? * '''Bovi: '''No, Crow’. He is standing here thinking about the loss of his only best friend in the world. * '''Benjamin: I can hear you what you stated me about him. (sad sigh) I could've been so close to save him from that truck. But I know this wasn't my fault to loose him away. We would've still be together if it weren't for that glue factory, who could think of have their trust from the bloody pigs to take his life away! (in his fury fit, he violently kicks a barrel to the wall in pieces, three other farm animals shock. Then he calms from his anger) I'm started to loose it already, aren't I? (lays back down and sighs) I just don't know what to do anymore. * Crower: (approaches to Benjamin and pats him gently) But, Benny. We're sorry about your loss of Boxer, but you should bright yourself up. Because you still got us, all three of us, who cares about you like your friends. * Benjamin: I know you're right, but this still isn't the same without Boxer. ---- *'Helga:' (to Boxer and Benjamin) You talked? *'Boxer:' (whispers to Benjamin) She found out. *'Helga:' (amazed) I don't believe it, you two. Wow. Can you also sing? *'Benjamin:' Well, we could. *'Helga:' No one would believe me about how fantastic this is. How would you manage to speak? *'Boxer:' We learned a lot of things that humans do. *'Benjamin:' And do you ever happen to wonder what country we come from? *'Helga:' No, but where? *'Benjamin:' Animal Farm. *'Helga:' Animal Farm? *'Boxer:' Yes. Far away, over there. The place where we operate to crop the fields for food, building shelters, populated the animal population to develop our culture. ---- (Both Benjamin and Boxer found Helga in the woods, sitting beside a lake, brooding) *'Boxer:' There she is, Ben’. *'Benjamin:' (relieved) Oh, thank goodness. (approaching to her) Helga, there you are. Are you quite alright? *'Helga:' (gasps and climbs up the tree) No, please! Go away! Get away from me! *'Benjamin:' Now, now, listen to me. *'Helga:' (angrily) No! I can't do it! These animals were about to hurt me. You can’t take me back there. They hate me! They think I’m the enemy. Is that the reason your farm’s policy stating that humans are all evil? (While in argument, on the other side of the where unbeknownst to Benjamin, Boxer, and Helga that Squealer is appearing from the bushes to the lake for a drink, where he, much to his surprise, then spies on the trio nearby and gasps as he backing to the bush to hide) *'Squealer:' (to himself softly) Benjamin and a survived Boxer? Befriended with a human? (smiles and laughs) I knew that donkey would betraying the farm’s rules. Dear old Napoleon must know this. (He dashed off back to report Napoleon about his witness, as the trio’s argument continues on) *'Benjamin:' (to Helga) It was a big misunderstanding. I was trying to defend you. *'Helga:' (still angry in tears) No, you didn’t! You and the other animals back there are nothing like any other animal! You were just turn to against me! Before you dragged me to your farm to ambush me, I cared much about you as a friend since Boxer and I found you. But now I see that you don’t have any care about me, thinking that I’m some kind of an evil enemy conquering your entire home, is that right?! *'Benjamin:' But... bu-. No. That’s not true. I now understand the fact that all humans are not evil then we thought. But the rest of our animal citizens didn’t know it, upon banning both of us by breaking the farm’s policy. *'Helga:' And how did you know that? And why those animal ban you from your farm? (Silence) *'Boxer:' (calmly) Benjamin. It seems that you need explain her the truth what happened. *'Benjamin:' What if she may not believe that? *'Boxer:' Honestly, it won't be complex to try, once you just tell her. We can’t conceal our secrets from her any longer. There’s no other choice for us now. *'Benjamin:' (heavily sigh) Helga. We comprehend that you are fluster regarding this, but you must listen to me out. We once have a human owner, during the over days when Animal Farm was before named “Manor Farm”. *'Helga:' Manor Farm? The name was before it altered into Animal Farm? (Benjamin nods) And who was your human owner? *'Benjamin:' Mr. Jones. *'Helga:' Mr. Jones? *'Benjamin:' He was a farmer like you, but was the opposite. Our farmer Jones is used to be a good friend to us animals, until somehow, the time that his life was changed becoming the most dreadful and dangerous threat to us all, like an enemy. TBD. *'Helga: '''And the reason about Mr. Jones was most of you animals believe all humans were evil, the time after you‘ve received his farm into your territory? *'Benjamin:' Yes. We know for sure that should’ve advise you about it too soon. *'Helga: 'So that means everything... that I thought you’ve found the farm that nobody lived anymore. *'Benjamin: '''And I lied to you. Please forgive us. We can work this out to convince the other animals about you and other humans. ---- Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Animal Farm Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:2000s films Category:2001 Category:2001 Films Category:2001 films Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films